User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 30: So a Qrow walked into a Crow Bar...
A little late on this, but fuck that 1 hour delay last night. So the tournament arc is happening and we get to see how JNPR fares. It goes as well as you expect. JNPR does what JNPR does. Jaune is the useless commander, Pyrrha ahd Nora are the hard hitters, Ren tried his best. And yeah. BRNZ on the other hand had a more interesting gimmick on account of Beanie. Now I'm a fan of the boss fight with The End, so seeing how they're gonna incoporate that into a RWBY fight scene oughta be interesting. Well, they tried. JNPR proceeds to run away like the brave heroes they are. Not that I'll blame them considering this may be the first time they fared against a sniper. Other notable highlights include the reveal of Nora's semblance. A shitton of people assume it involved her strength. Or something lightning related. It's both. They proceed to capitalized on that thanks to a RANDOM STORM OUT OF NOWHERE forming on the mountain section of the arena. Wat. (To be fair, they do something far more zany in the next match.) So JNPR does their thing. Ren is a ninja, Pyrrha is fucking invincible and Jaune just does coordination. That's something. Nora nearly OHKOs the entire team on her own. And Jaune proceeds to utterly fail in leading his team into a team attack. It's a very elaborate scene, which is too long for its tone, as a few bloggers before me had pointed out. Ren's "How do I bring the flower" made me chuckle tho. End result is Jaune goes "screw it" and orders Nora to deliver the coup de grace because when you have Nora, who needs teamwork? Then we get this glorious bullshit. Enter, Qrow, who goes into a Crow Bar. That's a good way to leave a first impression. The greatest scythe wielder, drinking his ass off. I find this ironic because I don't think Monty was that heavy into drinking. So if this is all his original characterization, then that's pretty amusing. Next round, we get SSSN vs NDGO- Wait wat. Nevermind Scarlet being the LGBT character. Looks like his FAN is. Neptune proceeds to try to score with the ladies. Weiss will remember that. Even Sun ain't got no words for him. Scarlet speaks for the first time, and surprise surprise, it's Gavin. And another ironic thing happens wherein NEPTUNE of all people is scared shitless by water. How scared we talking? He RAN to high ground. In enemy territory. For me, one of the highlights of this fight is Dew Gayl's... Gale. Because it's our first blatant example of usage of wind dust. (Reese's doesn't count, since she used it to make her hoverboard hover.) Sage gets taken out instantly because reasons. Which is followed by Octavia being rolfstomped by Sun. Case in point: Fast forward a few seconds and we get to Scarlet vs Nebula above a boat. Not gonna lie, this is the hypest thing I've seen in this episode. Because boats, man. Then he gets near-taken out by Gwen's flechette storm. He gets taken out anyway thanks to coconuts on his nuts. RIP in piercings David Jr. With the 2v3 matchup, Neptune proceeds to suddenly make himself useful by taking advantage of Lightning+Water = win formula. So SSSN proceeds to the doubles, on Oobleck's words, a shocking victory. *is shot* Qrow ain't amused by kiddy shows though. He wants a real match, and a real match proceeds to fly towards Vale. Weiss... has mixed feelings on that though. Likewise, this episode is a bit of a mixed bag for me. The fights are... eh. It's okay, but not to the point of RWBY vs ABRN. Expositions aren't really good for pacing out the battle as well. We all remember Yang's semblance's explanation in Volume 2. With this cliffhanger, I got nothing else to do for next week but play PSO2 I guess? That said, what do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts